Ego Overload
by EmpressOfEvilBunnies
Summary: The title is trusted to say it all, without saying anything at all. Short Drabble.


Well, my darlings. I have a short 800+ worded Sasusaku drabble. No real plot, but I still find it cute. Maybe it's one of those.. _moments_. Ne?

**Disclaimer: **Not mine.

* * *

The waves crashed harmonically against each other, composing soft background music to relax to. The bright, arrogant sun shone over the entire area, basking everything in the warmth. Pure, white sand grains that reminded her deeply of a pearl. Palm trees came together in a small number in the center, like the thin tuft of hair on a newborn's head. It was perfect; nothing lacking at all. Now that the were closer, she was even able to spot the glistening shine of colorful seashells dotting the shallow. Her inner counterpart – who apparently never saw it fit to leave her alone – was currently attempting to convince her that those transparent balls of tears were from the salty splashes of seawater that kept spattering her – and _not_ from the intense beauty being displayed before her –, as if to berate them for forcefully plunging such a disturbing vehicle into it.

When her brain finally returned to the confinements of her skull, she snapped said skull to the driver of the motorboat they were all riding to gape at him in complete shock as he just stared back at her, a smirk beginning to curl his lips in a smug fashion.

"I didn't know you owned an _island!_" she screeched, not at all shy of the strikingly handsome male before her, or the equally attractive blond seated comfortably on the railing she was gripping for dear life.

"Of course not; I never told you," was his smart-ass reply before turning back to fiddle with a few things, and, once they came to a complete stop, took out a long needle-like object attached to a sturdy rope which he brutally shoved into the sandy floor to keep the luxury motorboat from floating away. Following the wealthy teen and hopping off the railing and into the thigh-deep water, Naruto removed his shirt – showing off his sun-kissed abs – and chucked it onto the deck before calling his female friend in.

"C'mon, Kura! You can punch the daylight out of the bastard _after_ we have some fun; don't rain on the parade, girl!" And with that, she smiled toothily and proceeded to follow her buddy into the water. Resulting from the difference in height, the calm water sloshed gently at her hips, instead of the thigh-high like her two friends.

Grasping her upper arm loosely, the energetic blond tugged the short pinkette to the shore. Or, at least he tried to.

"Kuuuraaa! Hurry _up_! Dattebayo! Why are you so slow?" He whined childishly, ignoring the eye-roll and grunt from the other eighteen year old who wasn't very far ahead. Glaring at him, Sakura smacked his arm away and stated that she would get to the shore at her own time, _thank-you-very-much. _Respecting her wishes, he trotted happily to the privately owned island. Finally alone, she turned to her right and began to trek through the water until she found the perfect place, and, with her back to the island and the boat some meters to her right, she gazed dreamily at the indescribable view.

An abnormal shine caught her eye below her. Following it with her eyes, she was pleased to conclude that it was a seashell. She bent down at the waist to retrieve it, her face mere centimeters from the water, when she was ambushed by a silent wave that crashed over her. It wasn't strong enough to knock her over, or muffle her surprised squeak, however it successfully drenched her completely. Hacking a few times to rid of the salty taste occupying her senses, she let out another squeak as a deep chuckle sounded behind her. Sakura turned her head around to glare at him for laughing, unaware of how the short strands of pastel pink stuck to her cheeks and neck seductively from the sudden motion.

The petite teen huffed out a 'shut up'. Noticing her shivers, he walked over to her and clamped his hands on the hem of his black T-shirt with the Uchiha crest that she was wearing and pulled it up and over her head; his hands unnecessarily sliding up her sides. She was also unaware of this, or just didn't seem to care. With the garment that was rightfully his own now in his hands, he rewarded himself with raking his gaze over her form.

Smooth, waxed, pale legs that led to a crème bikini bottom with painted, turquoise flowers. A slim waist and a slightly muscled stomach that found a way to a matching bandeau. Her arms were currently wrapped around her chest as a way to warm herself. Sighing inwardly, he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her flush against him. Sasuke felt more than heard her sigh in content when she was embraced by warm skin.

"Sasuke-kun, I think we should join Naruto-kun, now. He's bound to be awfully lonely on that _privately owned island you never bothered to tell me about_." Ignoring her unladylike sneer that he knew without a doubt wasn't whole-hearted, he directed her to said island. The wealthy Uchiha prodigy sighed, then leaned down to capture a small bit of soft skin that was her neck between his teeth, relishing the taste before she shoved him away, muttering something grumpily about bedazzling men and their unhealthy ego-overload.


End file.
